LOVE ME BACK
by kittykat26314
Summary: B&G Bulla is in love with Goten but he is with Paris what will she do to get the man she loves and what future prblems will she have to face M&T P&U Please R


::Disclaimer:: I do not own DB/Z/GT in any way because if I did I would not be here on   
  
This is my first fic but be honest when you review and tell me what I can do to improve my fic in the future and Please R&R  
  
Pan 17  
  
Bulla and Marron 18  
  
Goten 22  
  
Trunks 23  
  
Ubb 25  
  
LOVE ME BACK  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
May 10 2004,  
  
Today my family and I went to the beach with the Z gang even though I have no idea how mom got dad to leave the Gravity Room to come but that is not important now is it, well Goten was there and man was he HOT, to bad he is already taken by that bitch Paris .I wish he feels the the same way, but he just sees me as a little sister and nothing more.  
  
Bulla Vegeta Breifs  
  
::Dinner Table::  
  
"mom are you sure this is edible" Trunks said as he poked the so called food with his fork "shut-up brat and eat your damn food" Vegeta said angerly as he sat down at the table "Vegeta be nice to your son, and Trunks of course its edible I got the recipe out of a cookbook ChiChi gave me, so at least try it " Bulma said sarcasticly, Trunks hesatated then he took a daring bite out of what is supposed to be meatloaf and winced at the flavor ' yuck it may look like meatloaf but it sure in hell does'nt taste like it ' "um...yea... it..uh tastes good mom" Trunks said quickly "hey everybody" said a cheerful Bulla as she sat down next to Vegeta " Bulla why are you so cheerful today " said Bulma as she set down a plate of the foul tasting food in front of her daughter " oh nothing i'm just in a good mood today " ' like I would tell you that I get to see the guy of my dreams tomorrow at the beach with nothing on but swimming trunks ' ::giggle:: ' I can't wait till tomorrow ' ::sigh:: Bulla finnally looked at her food ' eew what is that ' Trunks saw her reaction to the sight of the food and said " i'ts meatloaf try it, its good" 'ha ha ha' Trunks thought "on second tought I am not very hungry so I am just going up to my room okay" Bulla said as she walked to the stairs to go to her room  
  
::Bulla's Room::  
  
"mabe I should call Pan and see if she wants to come with Goten, Trunks, Marron, and I to the beach tomorrow " Bulla picked up the phone and calls Pan's house ::RING,RING:: "hello, Pan speaking " "Hi Pan its Bulla, I just wanted to know if you would like to go with me to the beach tomorrow with Trunks, Marron, and Goten" Bulla said quickly " acually I have a date with Ubb tomorrow so I can't come sorry" Pan said where Bulla could barlly hear her, but thanks to her saiyan hearing she could "thats okay, well I'll see you some other time bye" Bulla said sadly at the fact her best friend was not coming "bye" ::click:: Bulla hung up the phone and went to take a shower before bed   
  
::Bathroom::  
  
Bulla turned the water on in the shower then she took her clothes off and got in ' I wonder how long Pan and Ubb have been dating and I wonder if Panny's father Gohan knows because Ubb is 7 years older than her and Gohan hardly ever lets Pan date anyone' "well its not my problem so I should not worry about it" Bulla said out loud Bulla got out of the shower and dryed herself off before going back to her room   
  
::Bulla's Room::  
  
Bulla pulled on her night clothes and pulled the covers back on her bed then she got in and fell asleep minutes later  
  
"Tap Tap Tap" Bulla got up and went over to her window where the tapping was coming from, Bulla opened her window and saw Goten floating right outside her window "Hey Goten what are you doing out here in the middle of the night" Bulla said with a questioning look on her face "I came to tell you something very important, can I come in" " yeah sure come on in" Bulla steped out of the way so Goten could come in "so what do you want to tell...." Bulla was cut off with Goten pressing his soft lips to hers ' OMG I can't beleive this is happening its a dream come true' Goten broke the kiss for air then he picked her up and took her over to the bed and laid her down gently and kissed her again but with more passion this time, then Goten ripped Bulla's shirt off ' then "BULLA GET UP NOW OR ELSE WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO MEET MARRON AND GOTEN AT THE BEACH" Trunks yelled from her door, Bulla slowly opened her eyes and sighed " damn it was just a dream" Bulla got up and went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out her bikini and went to her bathroom to change whe she was done she put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirtshe crabed her beach bag and went down stairs  
  
::Dinning Room::  
  
"it's about time Bulla we need to go now" Trunks said "well, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning " Bulla said sacasticly then smirked much like her father "come on Bulla or we are going to be late"  
  
Bulla and Trunks walked outside and got into the car Trunks started the car and drove to the beach neither of the two talked the whole way there  
  
::The Beach::  
  
"hey you guys over here" Marron yelled to her best friend Bulla and her secret crush Trunks they walked over to where Marron was yelling and sat down on their beach towls "hi Marron hi Goten" the two said in together "hey Trunks do you want to go swimming" Goten asked "yeah sure lets go " Trunks stoodup and stated walking towardsthe water "hey man last one there is a rotten egg " Goten yelled as he stated running to the ocean " well I guess you are going to be the rotten egg then " Trunks yelled as he passed Goten " those guys act like such boys sometimes don't you thinks so Bulla " Bulla did not here Marron because she was caught up in her own thoughts ' look at him I wander what it would be like if we ah' "OMG Bulla keep your mind out of the gutter" what Bulla didn't relize is that she said that out loud and Marron heard her "keep your mind out of the gutter, what is that sopposed to mean Bulla" said Marron "oh nothing just bad thoughts" Bulla said nervoulsy "about who" Marron said with a smile "I promise I won't tell anybody if you tell me" Marron looked at Bulla with pleading eyes "well... alright its um... Goten" Bulla looked down towards her feet avoiding eye contact with Marron "WHAT GOTEN " Marron shouted "shhh Marron keep it down won't you" Marron laughed "sorry so you like Goten " Marron said ' wow so Bulla likes Goten aww thats so cute and they would make a cute couple mabe I should try and get them together or just see if Goten likes Bulla just as much as she likes him' "so do you think Goten likes you Bulla" "I don't think so he acts like I am his little sister and besides that he has a girlfriend remember that bitch Paris" Bulla said sarcasticly "oh yeah Paris I thout Goten dumped her a long time ago " " he did, but they got back together the next day " 'aw poor Bulla its a good thing Trunks does not have a girlfriend or I would feel just as bad as Bulla' Marron's thoughts were cut off by Bulla "why did they have to get back together can't he see that she is just using him" Bulla Bulla looked as if she was about to burst into tears ' should say somthing to cheer her up' "how about we don't talk about it okay" Bulla look up and said "okay"  
  
" Bulla if I tell you a secret of mine will you not tell anyone" Bulla look suprised ' Owonder what kind of secret she has, but what ever it is it must be something big because we never keep secrets from eachother' "yeah sure I won't tell anyone" Bulla said cheerfully "well okay here it goes " Marron took in a deep breath in preparation to tell Bulla her best keeped secret that she never told anyone before "I like, no I love your brother" Marron look at Bulla and what she saw an her face was complete and total shock "you love my....brother " ' I CAN'T BELIVE THIS MY BEST FRIEND LOVES MY BROTHER' "wow I didn't see that one coming" Bulla said softly "its ok Bulla I was shocked when I found out you like Goten so I'm not surprised that you were shocked about my liking your brother l just wonder if he feels the same you know" Marron gave Bulla a warm smile then glanced at her watch "um Bulla we have been talking for 6 hours and it is starting to get dark, I think we should be heading back to your house about now " "ok Marron here come the guys now" Trunks and Goten walk back up to where Bulla and Marron were sitting " hey are you girls about ready to leave " Trunks said as he started to gather his stuff "yeah lets go " Marron got up and picked up her stuff as well "i'm hungry "Goten said as he rubbed his stomach "yeah me too how about we go out to eat before we go back to my house "Trunks said as he started for his car the other three said "ok" together "hey Marron, Goten where are your cars" Bulla said as she looked around the parking lot "we flew here so we could all ride toger ther back to your house Bulla " Goten said "ok " they all walked to the car and got in and went to the resterant  
  
::Resterant::  
  
they all walked in and were seated at a booth Marron and Bulla sat next to eachother while Trunks and Goten sat on the opposite side "may I take your order" the waiter said " um yeah I would like everything on the menu please" Goten said as he handed his menu to the waiter "me too" Trunks said as he did the same as Goten "ok and what do you two girls want "I want a Diet Coke and the chicken alfredo" Bulla and Marron handed their menus to the aiter "and i'll have a water and a salad" Marron smiled as she looked over to Trunks "ok i'll be right back with your drinks" the waiter walked away and came back 2 minutes later with there drinks and food they ate quickly paid for there food and left  
  
::In the car::  
  
"so Marron, Goten are you guys going to stay the night" Trunks asked 'I hope Marron is she is so cute mabe we could go out on a date sometime' "um I am " marron said as she flashed Trunks a smile "me too " Goten said quickly "ok" Trunks said as he pulled in the driveway of C.C.  
  
::Bulla's Bedroom::  
  
"Marron I saw that smile you gave Trunks in the car " Bulla said as she walked into her room "you did well I ah" Marron was cut off as Bulla's phone rang "RING RING RING" Bulla walked over to her phone and picked it up "Hello Bulla speaking" Bulla heard Pan crying on the other end "Pan what's wrong"  
  
(a/n: cliff hanger I'm so mean, well what did you think please review because if no reviews no chapters and sorry about the short chapter the next one will be longer) Remember R&R 


End file.
